


Code Red

by firecracker189



Series: Link But Smaller [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, big!rhett, but he does with rhett, caregiver!christy, caregiver!rhett, christy is jealous because link won't open up to her, fluffy angst tho, its ok tho she's a gem, little link is insecure, little!link, mommy!christy, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: It wasn’t until he showed up in the kitchen and Christy was sitting at the table with Jade in her lap that he realized his mistake.“Forget something?” She asked with a smile, letting the pup get down off her lap to go chase a toy.Link froze like a deer in headlights, just standing there dumbly and staring at Christy. He wasn’t sure what to say.OR: Link starts to slip at work, panics, goes home and realizes he can't stop from slipping in front of Christy. More panic ensues and he ends up texting Rhett one of their code phrases for 'i'm slipping and i need you here right now'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I owe more than a thank you to a_local_lesbian for being a lovely beta reader and idea haver on this one! I'm so grateful for the help!
> 
> Reminder: Follow my tumblr at firecrackerwrites if you have prompt ideas or just want to chat!

Link had felt it since he’d woken up. He’d felt that persistent tugging at the back of his mind as he’d showered, gotten coffee, kissed the boys on the head while they went to leave for the bus. He’d thought it would fizzle like it normally did, but the feeling persisted even as Rhett pulled into the driveway and they headed towards the office. He was tempted by the time he’d been there for a couple of hours to text Rhett about it, use one of the code phrases they’d come up with, but he had to muddle through. He wasn’t going to let it derail his day of work. He was a grown-up, damn it. He’d push through.

* * *

 

_“Hey,” Rhett stood in the doorway of the office, barring Link’s exit. “We need to talk.”_

_“Um, well, okay?” Link said curiously, gesturing to the door. “You gonna shut that?”_

_Rhett did. “Siddown.” he pointed back to the sofa and Link sat down with a little bounce. Rhett sat beside him and sighed softly. “Listen, bo. We should talk about your… regression thing. I just want to make sure that you’re comfortable and that nothing creeps up on us at any time, right? So, I was thinking. Here’s the deal: you and I come up with some code phrases, and if you ever feel it happening or know that you can’t stick around in a situation you can text them to me and I’ll come get you no questions asked. Sound good?”_

_Link blushed and nodded. “Yeah. T-that sounds good. Um maybe… maybe if I can’t stay it’s code red and if i can stay it’s code blue?”_

_“I mean it. No questions asked, I’ll just come get you, whatever you decide on. Just take a little and think about it, but I wanted to let you know that this is not negotiable. Alright?”_

_Link smiled a little. It felt good to have someone care that much. “Alright.” he decided with another nod. “We got a few minutes before we gotta be at the staff meeting, so. Um, Let’s just stick to colors. That seems easiest and vague enough that it shouldn’t raise any suspicions.”_

_Rhett scratched at his nose and nodded. “Mm. Whatever makes you the most comfortable,” he murmured. “If that’s what you wanna go with, that’s what we’ll try for now. Just see if it works out.”_

* * *

“Link. Link!”

Link jerked a little. “Oh uh, sorry. Sorry,” he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. Rhett was standing expectantly in the doorway.

“You were supposed to be on set five minutes ago, what happened?”

“I uh, I guess I fell asleep, that’s all. I’m sorry, man. I uh, I’ll be there in a sec.” he assured, pushing to his feet. “Just gonna um, gonna run to the bathroom real fast and then I’ll be there.”

He wasn’t going to be there. His pulse was racing and his skin was crawling and everything felt _wrong_ and it was far too much, but Rhett was so excited to film today’s episode that he didn’t want to rain on his enthusiasm. Instead of heading to the bathroom, Link fished his keys out of the desk and scribbled a quick apology on a sticky note and slapped it on Rhett’s computer monitor. Instead of risking being seen by the crew, he ducked out the window in the office, only barely snagging his pants on the bushes as he eased it shut. His nervous energy kept Link moving as he scampered across the parking lot and used his phone to summon an Uber from the next block over. The ride home was irritatingly jerky and every single item of clothing Link was wearing made him uncomfortable and all he wanted to do was just… just burrito up in a blanket and maybe cry a little. The world was far too big and busy for him and everything made his head spin.

It wasn’t until he showed up in the kitchen and Christy was sitting at the table with Jade in her lap that he realized his mistake.

“Forget something?” She asked with a smile, letting the pup get down off her lap to go chase a toy.

Link froze like a deer in headlights, just standing there dumbly and staring at Christy. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“Link? Honey, are you alright?”

He jumped a little. He hadn’t noticed she was right beside him until she put her hand on his arm.

“I asked whether there was something you needed that you’d forgotten,” She repeated quietly. “Did you hear me?”

He shrugged. Her tone of voice was so soft and kind that it made him want to cry. So instead he shook her hand off his arm and mumbled something half hearted about going upstairs and not feeling well.

Once he was upstairs, Link shut the door to their bedroom and went right for the chest at the end of their bed. At Rhett’s urging, he’d bought a few things for himself: an oversized soft sweater, a soft, pale blue baby blanket, and a plush lion he’d decided to call Eric for some reason. He had no fears that the kids would find his things--this was strictly off limits for them because it was also where Christy kept her old family photos and memories from her childhood. But when he opened it up, his things weren’t in the order he’d put them in there. Link sank to his knees, a tight feeling in his chest and that annoying spinning feeling in his head getting worse. Speechless, he held the items in his hands and tried his hardest to figure out what had happened, who had been touching his things-- _who else knew about this_. There was a vague ringing in his ears as he heard the door click open, scrambling backwards as Christy came in, shutting the door again behind her.

“Hey,” she started quietly. “It’s okay. Link, don’t be scared,” Christy knelt down and reached out a hand. “It’s alright,” She continued, and Link was so overwhelmed he burst into tears. He hugged his blanket and his stuffie to his chest and wailed loudly, confused and upset. He shouldn’t have left work, Rhett was there and it was safe but there were so many people there and… and… Rhett!

Christy sighed to herself. This would be harder than she thought. She’d only wanted to help him, but it seemed like he was upset that she’d even seen him right before he regressed. But her Mommy instincts were going crazy and she hadn’t had the chance to look after a Little One since college. When she’d found Link’s things while looking for an old photo her sister wanted a copy of, she’d near immediately known what was happening. They weren’t what they’d used for their own kids, and Link’s old baby things she’d seen before, but they were at his parents’ house. She’d hoped that they could talk about this like civilized people, maybe even that he would let her in on this special time, but given his reaction she knew it wasn’t immediately in the cards.

“Link, please, calm down darling,” she kept her voice soft and smooth as she approached him slowly. “Honey, I’m not mad at you I swear. I’m the luckiest woman in the world to get to have you in my life in any form,” She persisted over the sound of Link’s anguished cries. He’d shifted to lay down on his side, curled into a little ball. Among his clearly panicked and maybe a bit angry wails she heard something she thought might have been a word, so she cleared her throat. “What did you say, buddy?”

Link turned his red and tearful face towards her and yelped out the most pitiful sound she’d heard in a while. “Rhett!” he begged.

“Sweetie, Rhett isn’t here,” she tried to talk him down, hoping that she could get him soothed and ready to get back to work before everything was derailed too much. “But I am. Can I help you with something, maybe get you changed into that comfy sweater and a different pair of pants?”

“Rhett!” Link insisted yet again, holding that poor lion so tight she was worried it might not survive. He hadn’t yet stopped crying and he still looked thoroughly panicked. It didn’t help that each time she tried to get close, he scooted back. She was a little stung. Her husband, the love of her life, had been a little the entire time and she’d not known? What’s more, he’d apparently shared this part of himself with Rhett and not with his own wife? Oh, it hurt. Maybe more than it should have. How much did Rhett know, and Link hadn’t even deigned to share it with the one person he’d promised to love and cherish forever? She sat back on her heels and evaluated the situation.

“Link,” She started again, sitting cross legged on the carpet. “Rhett has to work, remember? He can’t just come over here at such short notice.” She wasn’t exactly sure how to get _Link_ back to work, though. That might take some thinking. “But I’m here. Can’t I help you, love?”

Link hiccupped softly and shook his head. “Rhett,” he whispered.

“I can’t call Rhett, honey--” she was about to explain again when she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. “Alright. Fine. I’m calling Rhett.”

That seemed to stir something in him and Link sat up quickly, looking suddenly urgent. “No!” he yelped.

“Wh-why not?” Okay, now she was definitely confused.

“Supposed to tell Rhett when I need help,” he sounded a bit more like himself and she hated it. She knew that it was such a struggle for littles to jump back and forth between headspaces, especially when they were upset. But clearly he had to say whatever it was. “Didn’t tell him. He’s gonna be angry.”

“He won’t be angry. I bet he’ll just be glad to see you all safe in one piece,” Christy tried, watching him tug his phone from his sweater and fumble with it for a moment. “What are you doing?” She asked softly. He didn’t respond, typing something out on his screen. “You’re texting Rhett aren’t you?” She surmised, as he drooped a little bit on the spot.

Link stared quietly at the screen for a moment. “He’s comin’ here,” Link was quieter than she had ever seen him before.

“I thought you wanted to see him, buddy?” She asked, confused.

Truth be told, Link really wanted something he’d asked Rhett to carry on him at all times. He had been far too scared to even purchase the blanket for himself, much less anything else, but Rhett hadn’t. To Link’s embarrassment, Rhett had bought him a few things to keep at Rhett’s place. Right now, what he wanted, even more than the tee shirt with the dinosaur on it, was the bright green pacifier Rhett had sworn to keep in his jacket or somewhere safe wherever they went. It made him feel very small. Plus Rhett had picked it out and that made him feel good too. But right now he was confused and very sad and scared for some reason he couldn’t remember. True to his word, Rhett had immediately responded when he’d sent him the code phrase, and at least he wasn’t mad. Maybe he wouldn’t get in trouble. Link swiped at his face and stared at Christy.

She wasn’t entirely sure what to do, because she wanted to help him, but he kept refusing everything else except Rhett. So she waited. It was irritating and painful, but she simply sat there until the bedroom door opened and Rhett walked in. Before he had the chance to ignore her in favor of Link, Christy spoke up. “He’s been like this ever since he got back. I’m guessing he didn’t tell you where he was going?”

Rhett shook his head. “That he didn’t. He was acting a little off but I shoulda seen this coming.” he admitted, stepping over to Link and crouching down. “You got a little dirt on your pants there, bo. Is that ‘cause you climbed out the window instead of taking the door?” he settled on the carpet and rooted through his jacket for something. “C’mere. I ain’t mad, I promise, just… c’mere for a second.” He held out his arms and Link whined loudly, clinging onto him tightly. “Brought ya something,” Rhett murmured in his ear. “You want this?” he pressed the pacifier against Link’s mouth and Link accepted it.

“Who did you get to cover for you?” Christy asked, watching with interest.

“Got Stevie to pick whoever she wanted, probably Chase or Jordan,” he shrugged. “They weren’t phased honestly. Told ‘em Link was sick and I had to make sure he got home okay.”

Christy nodded. “Probably for the best.” She couldn’t look away from Rhett as he used his sleeve to wipe off Link’s face. He was so natural and calm and protective. But she was far more entranced by how Link was holding onto Rhett, looking up at him like he was everything in the entire world. He’d calmed considerably since Rhett had showed up, but Christy was still upset that Link hadn’t wanted her to help him. Link shifted in Rhett’s arms and she caught a glimpse of the pacifier, something that had her Caregiver instincts flaring up. He was just so soft and adorable and she was entranced. Christy couldn’t help but scoot a little closer.

Rhett noted the movement from the corner of his eyes, holding Link more closely against his chest. He’d been ignoring Christy for the most part since he’d arrived, but Link was his priority and he had to make sure that Link was alright before he gave his attention to anyone or anything else. He carded a hand through Link’s hair softly, shushing gently as Link let out another whine. “You’re alright,” Rhett mumbled. “You’re alright. I’m right here, bo. Just take it easy for me, huh? Just calm down.” He felt a little bit bad that they’d had to bail on the show, but Link was clearly overstressed and needed to take a break for a while. Rhett swayed from side to side smoothly, feeling Link’s fingers grab at his shirt as he started to relax. “That’s it,” he kept his voice low and melodic. “You just relax for me. Nobody’s mad a you, and you can just calm down. You got me all day today.” He reached off to the side and picked up Link’s discarded blanket, pressing it to Link’s chest. Rhett hummed quietly, making sure to rub Link’s back. It was the one thing that had always been able to calm Link down, ever since he and Link were kids. Every so often he’d peek down at Link and feel a little thrill of happiness at how he’d been able to make Link feel comfortable and safe (not to mention how dang cute Link looked sucking on that pacifier).

It took him a few solid minutes of humming and swaying before Link finally started to chill out, going limp in his arms and doing that thing he did whenever he was feeling sleepy and real small, the one where he nuzzled at Rhett’s shoulder soft and slow. “You good, bo?” He whispered with a smile. “You got your paci, your blankie…” he leaned a bit to one side, fishing for his keys in his coat pocket and tossing them at Christy. Link made a little noise of dissent and Rhett rubbed his back firmly, looking over at her. “Can you go down and get that black bag from the trunk of my car?” He didn’t even wait for Christy to respond, turning back to Link and running a hand through Link’s hair again. “C’mon, bud. I’m gonna help you change clothes and then Christy--” he ignored Link’s fearful whine. “And then Christy’s gonna bring your bag up here so we can get you into some protection so you can nap for a little. That sound good?”

Link pressed his face into Rhett’s chest and nodded shyly, making Rhett chuckle. “Hey, bo, we gotta talk about this a sec. Christy won’t hurt you, and she won’t tell anybody about you either. She loves you almost as much as I do,” he poked Link in the ribs and Link giggled around his pacifier. Rhett couldn’t help himself, bending a little to kiss Link’s forehead. “And besides, if she ever tried anything that made you uncomfortable, she’d have me to answer to,” he said firmly. “An’ ain’t nobody gonna make my best friend feel bad on my watch, right little brother?” The affectionate moniker just slipped out, seeming so right and natural given Link’s age when he regressed and their relationship that Rhett was only surprised by himself for a split second. Link nodded against him, speech muffled by the pacifier as he finally found his voice.

“Best big brother,” Link’s eyes were full of awe and affection, quickly turning back to a hint of fear as Christy came back into the room.

“This the one?” She asked Rhett, placing the nondescript duffle on the mattress.

He nodded. “Yeah, thanks. C’mon, up we go,” he said brightly as he hauled a not very cooperative Link to his feet. “Here we go. You’ll be nice and cozy soon, I promise. Gonna put you in your comfy sweater, get you your lion and your blankie, and you’re gonna take a nice nap while Christy and I have a good talk.” Link proved difficult, refusing to let go of Rhett and whining whenever Christy got too close. Rhett sighed heavily and looked over at her pleadingly. “Unzip that, please? And get his sweater ready to go?”

“Yep,” She was glad to be able to help, excited to maybe finally get to interact with Link (though it didn’t seem to be promising given that Link still seemed unreasonably scared of her). Christy breathed in a deep breath through her nose and unzipped the bag, greeted by a neatly arranged combination of other materials. Rhett really was thorough, she had to hand it to him. He’d gotten a stash of Pull-ups that would fit Link, a couple of brightly colored and patterned tee shirts that she was sure Link loved, and one set of bright red short length overalls. She couldn’t help but think about how cute Link would be in that green dinosaur shirt and those overalls. Maybe before the day was over she could get her husband to be calm enough around her that they might be able to work something out in the future regarding his headspace. Christy squashed down her fanciful thoughts and efficiently set out the sweater and one of the Pull-ups. If Rhett had gotten them then Link must need them at least some of the time. “Anything else?” she asked quietly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear nervously.

“Help me get him to lay down?” Rhett was already tired of Link’s antics, but he didn’t want to hurt the little guy’s feelings any more since Link had obviously had a hard time before Christy had called him to come help out.

Christy nodded. “Sure. Link, honey?” God, but it felt like heaven to be able to use her Mommy Voice again. “Sweetheart, Rhett can’t help you change clothes if you’re all curled up around him like a little octopus. Can you let go of Rhett for just a second so we can get you more comfy?”

Link whimpered quietly and shook his head.

“Why not, baby boy?” Christy asked him curiously, feeling a warmth rising in her chest.

Link muttered something that was too soft for either of the resident ‘grown-ups’ to hear.

“Hey, Link?” Rhett broke in. “Can you take your paci out for just a second, buddy? I don’t think Christy could hear you.” He rubbed Link’s back soothingly. “Just for a second and I promise you can have it right back.”

Link turned his head a little and reluctantly pulled the pacifier out of his mouth. “Safe.” he mumbled with a little blush, immediately sticking the comfort item back into his mouth and hiding his face in Rhett’s shirt.

Now it was Rhett’s turn to blush, hugging Link tightly. “Aw, I’m glad you think so, bubba.”

Christy let the two of them sit quietly for a moment before clearing her throat. “Alright. I think it’s time for a certain precious little boy to get ready for his nap.” She said pointedly.

Rhett cottoned on, nodding. “She’s right, bo. I think you’re a little grumpy-pants,” he teased. “No,” Link protested. “Notta grumpy-pants. Wanna cuddle Rhett.” Link lisped slightly around the bulb of the pacifier, only adding to his cute factor.

“We can do that later, little brother. Right now you’re gonna sleep for a lil’ bit.” He tapped at Link’s side. “Come on, now. Arms up and let’s get that shirt off,” Link was pliant after that, letting Rhett get him stripped down to his underwear. Rhett passed Link’s clothes off to Christy and she tossed them in the hamper, putting his shoes away in the closet, pretending not to notice as Rhett wrangled Link into one of the Pull-ups and tugged the oversize sweater over Link’s hair.

Link’s hair stuck up a little after he pulled the sweater over his head, and Rhett had to smile a little. “Okay, now let’s get you a pair of jammie pants, and it’s into bed!” Rhett ruffled Link’s hair and Link pushed at his hand with a laugh. It was good to see him bright eyed and looking like his usual little self again. He was about to turn and get a pair of Link’s pants from the dresser when one appeared under his nose. “Oh,” He blinked, taking them from Christy. “Thanks.” he told her honestly. “Alright, feet in.” He let Link hold onto his shoulders for balance and slipped the garment quickly up to settle around his waist. Together Rhett and Christy got the decorative pillows off the bed and onto the floor. “You find your lion?” Rhett asked.

Link scampered over and plucked the beloved toy from the carpet, nodding happily. “Found him!”

“Good job, buddy,” Rhett enthused, helping turn the blankets down. “Now crawl up here and get comfy for me.”

Link carefully set his lion on the bed, still holding his blanket to his chest as he rolled into bed and settled comfortably onto his side.

“Alright, bo,” Rhett and Christy pulled the blankets back up. “Time for some sweet dreams.”

Link caught him by the wrist as he turned to leave, and he raised a brow. “What’s up?” Nonverbal, Link just tugged at his arm till he leaned down and bumped the button of the pacifier against Rhett’s cheek. “Just wanted a night-night kiss, huh?” Rhett smiled broadly and shook his head fondly. “You’re so silly, little guy.” he pronounced as he rubbed his thumb across Link’s cheek softly. “G’night, kiddo. Sweet dreams.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little!Link meets Christy for the first real time. Rhett and Christy have a conversation about Link's headspace.

After he’d made sure Link seemed settled, Rhett followed Christy out and they cracked the bedroom door. “So,” he murmured softly as they headed down the hallway. “We oughta talk ‘bout this.” 

“I think that’s wise,” she agreed, leading him into the kitchen. “Sit down. I’ll get you a cup of tea.” 

“Thanks,” Rhett sank down into one of the kitchen chairs and listened to Christy moving around, mugs clinking quietly as she fixed their drinks. 

“Here you go,” Christy gave him a smile as she sat down beside him, passing him the mug of tea and holding her warm coffee cup in one hand. “So,” she said softly as he began to sip at his tea. “How long has this been going on?” 

Rhett shrugged. “Well,” he set the mug on the table and toyed with his fingers nervously. “Link’s had episodes like this on and off since college. But he never really explained it, or I think really knew what it was really until a few months ago. There were a couple incidents before we finally agreed that this was something that I wasn’t upset with and that he wanted to keep secret from everyone. And it kinda spiralled from there,” he said, scrutinizing her carefully. Christy hadn’t seemed at all phased by Link’s regression, in fact she’d seemed far too cool about finding out her husband had a secret pacifier and stash of adult sized Pull-ups. Rhett leaned forward. “You’re far too calm about all of this. Something’s up.” he accused. 

Christy set her cup down and sighed softly, reaching up to take her hair down from her bun and rewrapping it into a ponytail. “I was a mommy for a while in college,” she said bluntly. “One of my roommates was a regressor too. She was around the same age, and I walked in on her one day. She’d forgotten to lock her bedroom door and I had to ask her about something. Long story short, I was her mommy for a good while before we graduated and parted ways. I’ve known about the age regression community for several years, so no, it doesn’t surprise me. I was on a message board for a while before Link and I got married. I gave advice to little ones that didn’t have caregivers and provided them with someone to listen to. But once we got married and I started having babies all that got put on the back burner. But I’ve always wanted to return to that some day. I just can’t believe Link was so afraid of me that he wouldn’t share that with me at all. It hurts to think my husband doesn’t trust me with something so intimate.” She said, giving Rhett a pained look.

“Christy, I’m sorry,” he said honestly, reaching out and squeezing her hand softly. “I’m real sorry. I feel like I ought to have told you something about this but I didn’t wanna betray Link’s confidence. This is real sensitive for him, and we haven’t even talked about it in depth since college. We didn’t even talk about it during college, even.”

“Really?” Christy was shocked. “You two did this for years...and you didn’t talk about it at all?”

“Link didn’t even know about what it was until he did some research after we got back from that fundraiser trip to St. Jude’s,” he admitted. 

“So let me get this straight. You just sorta stumbled onto this and...just helped him?” 

“Pretty much, yeah. I mean I couldn’t just let him handle himself, you saw how he gets.” 

Christy laughed quietly. “He seems like such a sweet boy,” she said wistfully. 

“Don’t take it so hard, Christy. He’s a sweetheart, I’m sure he’ll warm up to you,” Rhett offered as he took a gulp of tea. “You just gotta give him a chance. He ain’t too good with strangers, mostly ‘cause not counting random people in public places, little Link ain’t met anyone but me. I’m pretty sure his grown-up brain knows you would never betray him, but give him a little time. Toddler Link is shy and scared of pretty much everything when I’m not around, but…” Rhett gave her a sheepish grin. “I mean...there’s not really ever been a time when I  _ haven’t _ been there for him, so.” 

Christy laughed and smiled brightly at him. “Thank you for helping him. I can see how much he loves you, and it’s really sweet. I just wish he’d even let me near him. He’s just about the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” 

Now it was Rhett’s turn to laugh. “You oughta see him when he’s sleepy. It gets even  _ cuter. _ ” 

“Tell me more about what he’s like?” Christy requested, standing up and taking their empty mugs over to get refills. 

“Uh, sure,” Rhett agreed, feeling some of the tension leave his shoulders now that they’d started talking. “Yeah, uh, well...he’s real sweet, Christy. The sweetest kid. So affectionate and pretty quiet to be honest,”

“A welcome change?” She asked with a teasing note as she handed him another mug of tea. 

He rolled his eyes with a snort. “You right. But no, he’s cuddly and rarely acts out. He follows instructions well enough, though we did have one tantrum incident. That time we were so sick and y’all went to Florida without us?” 

Christy nodded through a sip of coffee. 

“Well he was suckin’ on his thumb and I didn’t think that was a good idea ‘cause he was so sick, and you know how sensitive his gag reflex is. Anyway, long story short, he pitched a fit and I had to whoop him a little bit.” he shrugged. “But that’s the only time I’ve ever seen him act out.” 

“How old is he?” Christy sat back in her chair and adjusted the tie on her robe, loosening it up so she could be more comfortable. 

Rhett imitated her, leaning back and giving her a relaxed shrug. “I think he’s maybe about four or five? Hard to tell, but he talks well and sometimes he uses full sentences if he ain’t tired or bein’ a brat. He has some issues with wetting the bed, though. After the second or third time I got fed up with it and that’s when I bought him all his things. He didn’t ask for it, but he needed it, so... I got it.” 

“And the clothes?” She smiled over the rim of her mug. 

“Those were just for me.” he admitted with a chuckle. “Just wanted to see if at some point he’d be relaxed enough to let me dress him up a little. Think he’d look cute, that’s all.” 

“He would.” She agreed. “So, other than the time in the hotel and that time we all left town, when were the other times he dropped into headspace?” 

“There was one time at the office when we stayed late. Sent the crew home, but I kinda snapped at him and then he slipped.” 

Christy frowned disapprovingly at him and he raised his hands. “I know, I know. I apologized and he took a nap on the sofa. It was all good.” 

They sat in companionable silence for a few more minutes. “How long does he normally nap for?”

“Depends. When it’s a afternoon maybe an hour or so. Not a lot longer than that. He oughta be up soon.” 

“I wish he’d let me talk to him.” Christy carried the empty mugs to the dishwasher. 

“Don’t force it.” Rhett advised, pushing to his feet. “He oughta be a little better once he’s had a nap in him. But I’m a little worried. The kids will be back around four, so we gotta get him back to normal before then so he’s got time to adjust.” He peered over at the staircase. “I’m gonna go check on him. Why don’t you go and sit down on the sofa or something? He’s gonna wanna sit for a little after he wakes up, he might even let you cuddle with him if we’re lucky.” 

Rhett climbed the stairs slowly, pushing open the bedroom door quietly in case Link was still asleep. 

“Hey there, sleepy head,” he was met with a soft and still tired-looking pair of eyes poking over the blankets. “You have a good nap?”

Link nodded softly, pacifier bobbing between his lips as he reached out heavy arms. 

Rhett obliged with a half smile, sitting down on the edge of the bed and hugging him. “You wanna get up and go see Christy?” he asked gently. 

Link squirmed upright and frowned softly, hugging his blanket. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be right there with you,” Rhett assured, which was apparently what Link wanted to hear, brightening up immediately and nodding. “But first,” Rhett gave Link a firm look. “Are you wet?” 

Link gave him a nervous look and Rhett held out his hand. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up first.” 

He was pleased that Link didn’t fuss about anything as he got him cleaned up. Rhett didn’t really want to deal with another fit, much less when he wanted to see Link interacting with Christy on his best behavior. “You ready to go on down?” He asked Link, who gave a very sleepy-soft nod. 

“Okay. Let’s go.” Rhett gripped at Link’s hand and walked Link slowly down the staircase and into the living room. “Hey,” he spoke up. “Brought someone who wants to say hi to you, Christy.” 

She turned from her episode of House Hunters and smiled softly. “Hi there, sweet boy. Did you have a nice nap, Link?” 

Link leaned up against Rhett and nodded shyly.

“That’s good,” Christy continued happily. “You wanna come sit? Come watch tv with us for a little bit?” She patted the sofa cushions beside her. 

“C’mon, bo,” Rhett murmured softly, leading Link over to the sofa and guiding him to sit down by Christy. “Christy really wants to spend some time with you,” he informed Link. 

Link sucked at his pacifier harder and looked between Rhett and Christy for a minute before hugging Christy tentatively. 

“Oh, thank you, honey,” Christy gushed, hugging him right back and kissing his cheek. “Oh Link, you give such good hugs, you’re so good at this!” She praised, and he squirmed happily as he pulled away, looking to Rhett for confirmation. 

“It’s true, bo. You do give good hugs.” Rhett said seriously, watching Link to see what he’d do next. The hug had been a surprise for sure given how afraid he’d been of Christy earlier. Link looked at Christy as if he weren’t quite sure how to proceed. 

Christy reached out and ran a hand through Link’s hair gently, encouraged as Link’s eyes slipped closed and he leaned into her hand. “You’re such a good boy,” She murmured, lightly scratching at his scalp. “You’re so sweet, and I love you so much, Link.” 

Link blinked at her softly before giving the most tentative of smiles from behind the guard of his pacifier. 

“Can I hold you for a minute, sweet boy?” Christy continued, holding out her arms.

Link debated visibly, shoulders hunching a bit as he looked over at Rhett, brows knitting together. Rhett made a little shooing motion with his hands and Link curled up in Christy’s lap, an amusing feat considering his lankiness, but Christy seemed pleased. She held onto him and kept running her fingers through his hair, humming softly. The sheer Mom energy she was giving off was almost palpable, Rhett noted as he watched Link gradually relax into her hold. 

“There we go, sweet boy. You’re such a precious boy,” Christy crooned, kissing all over Link’s face and making him laugh. “You’re just the cutest little baby boy ever! Yes you are!” Link giggled softly and reached out to grip lightly at her robe, nuzzling up to her chest. Rhett looked away after that. It seemed a little too intimate despite the fact that he knew Link was fully regressed and it was really an innocent action. He focused in on the episode of Property Brothers that had begun playing and let Link bond a little with Christy. This was good for Link, to have someone else he could trust that could take care of him if Rhett was ever out of town or incapacitated. 

After a while of listening to Christy coo over Link, Rhett’s stomach started to growl. “Anyone else hungry?” he asked, turning to Christy. 

“We should eat,” She agreed. “It’s lunch time and the kids will be home in a few hours.” Christy reached down and tugged at Link’s pacifier. “How about you, precious? Are you hungry too?” 

Link whined and looked upset as she took the pacifier from him, chin quivering in a way Rhett knew meant that Link was about to cry. He reached out towards Link. 

“Here. I’ll take him. C’mere, bo. Don’t be upset, that’s it.” Rhett took Link from Christy’s lap and she stood up to stretch. 

“Sandwiches okay?” Christy asked. “I’m gonna run upstairs and change clothes real fast and then I’ll start lunch.” 

“Fine with me.” 

Maybe Rhett was a little jealous of the way Link had been curled around Christy for the last hour. He let Link curl up to him and reached into his pocket for Link’s glasses, slipping them onto Link’s face. “That’s better, huh?” he murmured, feeling a secret little spark of vindictive pleasure as Link nodded at him and hugged his neck.

“Thank you, Rhett,” it was muffled against the skin of Rhett’s neck, but he appreciated it all the same. 

“You’re welcome,” he pronounced, rubbing Link’s back. “Y’know, while you were over there giving Christy all those nice cuddles...I kinda missed having mine,” Rhett admitted, hating that he’d become selfish with little Link. He should share. But that didn’t stop him from holding onto Link a little tighter as Christy reappeared, passing through the living room to go fix their lunch. Link made a little humming noise and reached up to absently toy with Rhett’s beard. “Rhett?” 

“What is it, bud?” Rhett asked quietly, finding the behavior both cute and a little irritating. He didn’t exactly  _ like _ people touching his beard. 

“Don’t wanna talk too much,” Link admitted, voice small. 

“You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.” Rhett replied, fishing around on the sofa and coming up with Link’s pacifier. “You wanna just put this back in? Nobody’s gonna be mad at you for not talking.” he assured. 

Link’s hands moved from Rhett’s face to toying with Rhett’s shirt buttons. “Don’t feel so big.” he admitted, looking fragile as he spoke. 

“That’s perfectly okay.” Rhett stroked Link’s cheek with one rough hand. “Alright? You just let me and Christy handle things.” He pressed the pacifier against Link’s lips and Link opened his mouth, sighing as he started sucking on it once more. “That’s it,” Rhett coaxed. “You just let go, bo.” 

The quiet trance was broken when Christy poked her head into the room a moment later. “Boys? The sandwiches are ready.”

“Be right there.” Rhett pronounced. He stood up carefully, balancing Link on one hip as he moved into the kitchen, placing him down in one of the chairs. Christy set a plate in front of Link and Link looked expectantly over at Rhett. 

“Go on. Eat up. We gotta get you into some other clothes soon.” Rhett accepted his own plate, smiling a little as Link carefully placed his pacifier beside his plate. 

Link meekly started in on his sandwich, not seeming to have much appetite. Rhett exchanged glances with Christy and she shrugged. He chalked it up to Link being out of his semi-normal routine when he was feeling small and being nervous because he knew he couldn’t be like this for the whole day. Once Link had finished eating all he wanted to, Rhett cleared his throat softly. 

“Hey Link? You wanna go upstairs with me and get changed? Put your things away?” It was about three PM, which meant they didn’t have a whole lot of time before the kids got back from school to get Link ready to go. 

Link shrugged and picked up his pacifier off the table, taking Rhett’s hand as he rounded the table and stuck it out.

“Hey, don’t worry. We can get together sometime soon, okay?” Rhett promised as he herded Link into the bedroom. “Have a nice night together maybe at my house?” he coaxed as he leaned Link up against the bed. 

Link held out the pacifier on the flat of his hand, looking upset. Rhett stowed it safely in his jacket pocket and held his arms out. “One more hug ‘fore we get you dressed in your big boy clothes?” 

Link obliged with a little whine, twining his arms around Rhett’s waist tightly. “You’re a good boy, Link. Don’t worry. We’ll get you dressed in something cozy and we can tell the kiddos you ain’t feelin’ too good. That way you can hang out up here till you feel like saying hello.” He murmured, running a hand through Link’s hair. Rhett let him hold on for a while before pushing at his shoulders softly. “We gotta get a move on. Can you take your shirt off for me?” 

Rhett moved to the dresser, jumping slightly in surprise as the bedroom door squeaked open.

“Just me. Came to give Link a little hug before it’s time to be all grown-up again.” Christy said honestly, moving to help Link get his sweater unstuck from his head. She folded the garment efficiently and took Link’s head between her hands, stroking lightly at his cheekbones with her thumbs. “Thank you for sharing this with me today, sweetheart.” She murmured, standing on her toes and pressing a gentle kiss to Link’s forehead. 

Rhett slid the drawer of Link’s pajamas closed and opened the third one down where he knew Link kept his underwear. Grabbing a pair at random, he held it atop the soft tee he’d chosen and closed the other drawer. “Here we go, bo.” He announced, setting the clothes on the bed. “Take those pants off for me real fast?” Rhett gestured to the light pajama pants Link was wearing. 

Link  was pliant and soft, a little bashful as he smiled at Christy and obediently shucked off his pants when Rhett asked him to. Christy hurried to pack Link’s sweater and blanket away in the trunk again, plucking his stuffed lion from the mattress and grooming its mane with her fingertips before setting it in the trunk alongside the other things. “Can I help?” Christy asked, seeing that Rhett had his hands full disposing of Link’s wet Pull-up. She’d have to ask about that later. She hadn’t even known he’d had an accident. 

“Sure thing. Help him get dressed all the way,” Rhett bagged up the trash and washed his hands off. “I’m gonna run this out to the outside garbage can real fast.”

“Alright, here we go, buddy,” Christy kept her voice soft and held out the boxers. “Step in? Good boy,” she praised as she worked the elastic band up to settle around Link’s hips. “And step again,” Christy held open the pajamas he’d worn earlier. Link stepped into them slowly and she settled them just above the waistband of the underwear. “Do you want to put your shirt on?” She asked, aware of the struggle it was for littles to come back to their adult headspace. Christy had done it both ways before: doing everything for them and gradually treating them more adult, or letting them do it themselves so they could relearn responsibility. She just didn’t know Link’s little personality well enough to know which would work with him. Link stood there looking uncomfortable in his own skin, wiggling his toes against the carpet. His eyes still held a distinct far away look so she took charge. “Okay then. Arms up.” Swiftly, she got him into one of the shirts he preferred for lounge wear and rubbed his bicep softly. “You ready?” 

Rhett came back up a moment later, joining her as she stood beside a very uncertain looking Link. “You okay? You good for me to leave, or?” Link panicked a little at that, reaching out and grabbing Rhett’s arm.

“No!” he cried, and Rhett backtracked. 

“Hey, whoa. It’s okay. I’m here. I won’t leave till I know you’re ready to handle things by yourself.” Rhett assured. “Come here.” he said affectionately, tugging Link in for another hug. “You’re alright. Now come on. Christy and I need you to be a big boy. Do you think you can do that?” 

“It’s so  _ hard _ !” Link burst out, holding onto Rhett tighter. 

“I believe in you, brother,” Rhett assured, patting his back firmly. “You can do this. Now c’mon.” 


End file.
